


worth living

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kate convinces Phillip to go on





	worth living

“He knew the risk Phillip”Kate said to him 

“I still feel like I’m at fault for what happened to that kid”Phillip replies looking away from her 

“You saved him”Kate tried to point out to him 

“He’s gonna be living a life of nothing but pain”Phillip said to her 

“He’s alive because of you”Kate said to him 

“Give me a medal”Phillip said sarcastically 

“Don’t beat yourself up it’s not your fault”Kate said to him 

“I feel like a monster”Phillip said to her


End file.
